


Gamins de la patrie

by QueenDichi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-01-28 23:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12618200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenDichi/pseuds/QueenDichi
Summary: Eté 1914, été de la complaisance pour la France, été plein d'aisance et de plaisirs pour ses habitants. Les Français étaient bien les seuls à ne pas s'apercevoir des vents et marées qui allaient s'abattre sur leur pays. Excepté Arthur, les yeux grands ouverts, sait ce que les autres ne semblent pas vouloir regarder en face. Comme ce jeune Alfred, qui part bien veillant à la guerre.





	1. Prélude

Arthur s'appuya mollement sur le comptoir comme il le faisait toujours, le menton appuyé sur ses paumes.

Ses parents dirigeaient une épicerie bien côté au centre de Paris. Les clients défilaient au comptoir où on pouvait y voir toutes les classes possibles. Des femmes aux robes longues et à petits talon, portant des chapeaux de deux fois leur taille de tête. Des hommes en costume, portant la moustache à la rigueur de la mode de l'époque, sentant le parfum à des kilomètres et qui s'appuyaient sur des cannes en argent, avec de fines finitions parfois incrustées de petites pierres. Des gosses qui gardaient les yeux grands ouverts devant les bocaux de sucrerie ; certains essayaient d'en voler subtilement mais la plupart s'accrochait aux robes en soie de leurs mères en les suppliant de leur en acheter. Des gens riches, des aristocrates, des étrangers fortunés et des gens qui sentaient la complaisance et l'opulence dans cette ville qui sentait bon l'été.

Des gens moins riches aussi, des ouvriers, des hommes qui se promenaient en godillots avec des taches sur leurs vestes recousues ; des femmes moins raffinées et moins habillées, plus vulgaires dans leurs façons d'être.

Des gens qui se mélangeaient, en somme. Paris se voulait ville de culture et cosmopolite. Elle essayait d'attirer les intellectuels, les aristocrates, les bourgeois ; et cela marchait. Certes, c'était le temps des grèves générales et de quelques esprits révoltés, mais les chefs de gouvernement ne voulaient retenir que la richesse que leur capitale pouvait apporter, et ils essayaient au possible de paraître plus puissants, plus beaux, plus cultivés que leurs voisins. Cela s'était bien vu durant l'exposition universelle qui avait amené des millions de gens, des milliers d'étrangers, croyant voir de nouvelles prouesses scientifiques, mécaniques, artistiques. Paris était beau, Paris était dans l'air du temps.

« Remets-toi droit, » le jeune homme entendit derrière lui, « les clients te regardent. Ils ne veulent pas d'un fainéant comme vendeur ici, et moi non plus. »

Avec un soupir intentionnellement exagéré, Arthur se redressa. « Eternel adolescent » lui disaient ses parents. « Faussement rebelle, tiens-toi comme un homme de classe, ou tu finiras vieux garçon. » On lui disait qu'il était immature, mais il était simplement cynique et insensible aux critiques qu'on pouvait lui reprocher. Il refusait de porter la moustache comme son père, comme tous les hommes de l'époque et comme tous les hommes de la ville. Galbe comme un caillou, on lui disait souvent qu'il serait bien plus beau s'il se pliait aux canons masculins de l'époque, mais il ne voulait pas ressembler à toute la masse. Il portait tout de même un costume élégant, par contrainte ; bien sûr. Il aurait préféré mille fois porter des vêtements dépareillés d'ouvriers, ou des crieurs de rue, ou même des cireurs de chaussures.

Une dame grasse et suintante derrière tout son maquillage passa à la caisse. Arthur lui adressa à peine un regard et se contenta de lui annoncer le prix. Énervé par ce comportement, son père lui cria presque dessus en lui disant de bien se tenir, et spécialement devant les clients fortunés ; mais le jeune homme resta sourd. Comme toujours. Arthur ne supportait pas l'hypocrisie et l'image de perfection que le père voulait projeter sur son fils. Il n'aimait pas prétendre être quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas.

Alors que l'épicerie s'était vidée quelques instants, une autre femme entra dans la boutique, faisant tinter la petite clochette de la porte. Une robe longue avec de la dentelle au bout des manches et un chapeau qui s'échappa presque de sa tête tant il était grand lorsqu'elle entra ; la maîtresse des lieux, la mère d'Arthur, venait d'entrer. Elle embrassa rapidement son fils et se tourna vers son mari, tout sourire.

« Les sacs d'épices viennent d'être livrés. On va pouvoir se faire une petite fortune avec ça. »

L'épicerie familiale était une épicerie fine qui tenait à vendre des produits haut de gamme. Les épices étaient une denrée rare, très appréciée et surtout très chère à l'époque.

« Tiens-toi droit Arthur, tu es assez grand pour que je n'ai plus à t'apprendre les bonnes manières. » dit la mère.

Ce dernier lâcha mollement ses épaules. À vingt-trois ans, Arthur était resté un garçon capricieux qui vivait là où il avait toujours vécu : au centre de Paris, avec ses parents alors que les autres garçons de son âge étaient sensés s'être construit leurs propres vies. Depuis toujours, il trouvait à cette ville un air faux, faussement cultivé, faussement intelligent, faussement beau. Mais il n'avait jamais quitté la capitale, par flemmardise ou par déprime ; il ne le savait pas trop.

À travers la fenêtre, le jeune homme regarda cet endroit pour lequel il n'avait aucun sentiment. Le bruit des taxis et des premières voitures motorisées remplaçaient petit à petit les voitures à cheval, et toutes les conversations de rue s'entremêlaient dans un brouhaha qui s'entendait jusque dans la boutique. Les gens marchaient fièrement, la tête haute, se baissant mutuellement le chapeau dès qu'ils se croisaient. L'été se sentait, et les vacances se sentaient. La saison allait être bonne pour la France, les ouvriers pouvaient s'offrir de courts jours de repos alors que les riches partaient aux bords de mer ou faisaient des ballades dans les cieux dans les premières montgolfières. La France sentait les fleurs et le blé battu, le bon parfum et les fines herbes ; la France sentait la paix et la sérénité.

La France allait vivre un bien bel été.

 


	2. Chapitre 1

Le premier août la mobilisation générale fut déclarée. La stupeur se voyait sur tous les visages des Parisiens ; des femmes qui pleuraient leur mari déjà presque parti et la tristesse de ces derniers qui pouvait se voir dans leur yeux.  


Arthur lui-même fut abasourdi. À cinq heure du soir, le tocsin avait sonné et des affiches furent collées sur les murs de toute la ville de Paris, présentant l'ordre de mobilisation dessous le dessin du drapeau français. La surprise fut amplifiée par l'assurance du peuple que cet été allait s'annoncer beau et, surtout, en paix. Personne n'avait prévu la guerre et personne n'avait senti les tensions et les menaces ; et pourtant elle allait bientôt frapper dans tous les rangs.  


Le deuxième jour fut plus réjouissant. Le président avait fait un discours prônant la victoire et la fierté nationale, que cela allait être une guerre courte et une victoire en quelques jours. Cela avait remis le sourire aux lèvres des Français et ils criaient déjà victoire dans leur tête. Arthur n'était pas dupe ; les hostilités n'avaient même pas encore commencé et ils se voyaient déjà gagnants. La guerre était une chose horrible à laquelle il n'avait jamais cru ; et même s'ils la gagnaient, combien de soldats seront déchirés, combien de familles seront démembrées ? Personne ne gagne dans aucune des guerres de l'histoire, car tous y perdent quelque chose.  


Le jeune homme les entendait parler depuis sa boutique : « Saletés de Boches ! Ils verront de quoi on est capable. » ; « Nous avons déjà gagné avant d'avoir commencé, nous irons en vainqueurs sans avoir combattu. » Il voyait de jeunes garçons à peine poilu qui parlaient de tuer, de rage de vaincre, d'ennemis pulvérisés. Il semblait être le seul à avoir gardé les pieds encore sur terre.  


Un soir l'un des seuls amis d'Arthur, Francis, lui avait promis une guerre éclaire qui calmerait l'ardeur des Allemands.  


« Toi et moi on sera dans la même mouise, mon ami, mais je te jure qu'on restera solidaires entre nous. Regarde tous ces hommes autour de toi ; déjà de braves soldats ! Non, nous vaincront ces casques pointus avant qu'ils ne puissent même dire ouf. N'ait pas l'air si dépité, tu vois toujours les choses du mauvais côté. Tu sais qu'on n'y restera pas longtemps. On sera toujours ensemble, toi et moi. »  


Ce jour-là ils burent jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir marcher. Arthur avait un penchant pour l'alcool et il tenait très mal sa liqueur, ce qui lui valait souvent la moquerie de ses camarades. Et pourtant, à ce moment, il se sentait heureux. Lui qui ne croyait pas une seconde que la guerre ne serait tranquille, il vit les choses sous un tout autre angle ; la vue embuée par les vapeurs d'alcool. Il croyait presque à tous les discours de ces futurs guerriers et il se mit même à chanter la marseillaise avec l'ensemble de tout le café, et lui-même criait presque : « Victoire ! »  


Mais la désillusion d'une soirée de beuverie ne durait que sur le moment présent. Bientôt il allait reprendre tous ses esprits et se rendre compte à nouveau de toute cette mascarade, cette inconscience et cette immaturité. Arthur voyait les choses en noir et c'est pour ça qu'il buvait, car c'était les seuls instants où il se croyait réellement lucide, réellement heureux. Cette joie qu'il ne connaissait qu'en ces moments-là et cette joie où il pouvait enfin partager les sourires des Parisiens.  


Le jour suivant le père d'Arthur l'emmena au grenier, là où sa famille cachait tous ses biens de valeur et où leur fils n'avait jamais eu le droit d'entrer. Mais ce jour-là était un jour spécial.  


« Tu vas voir, je vais te montrer quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Tu seras fier de ton père, mon fils, et je sais que toi tu me rendras tout aussi fier, car au fond de toi je sais que tu es un homme de force et que tu seras un excellent soldat. Je sais que tu défendras ta patrie et ton peuple comme je l'ai fait moi, il y a bien longtemps. »  


Le père avait atteint l'âge de soixante-quatre ans cette année et il avait combattu durant la guerre franco-prusienne alors qu'il avait à peine atteint la majorité. Même si la France avait perdu et que la nation pleurait ses pertes, le père d'Arthur était fier d'avoir combattu pour les siens , sa famille et son pays. Il en était si fier qu'il avait souvent raconté ses exploits de guerre alors que son fils était encore jeune. Il lui en avait tellement rabattu les oreilles qu'Arthur avait l'impression d'avoir lui-même vécu la guerre.  


« Tu vois, ça, » commença le père en sortant une mallette de dessous d'un drap. Il souffla toute la poussière qui s'était amassée dessus « c'est toute la fierté de ton vieux père. C'est toute sa vie, même, car j'y pense à chaque seconde de chaque jour. »  


Il ouvrit la mallette comme s'il ouvrait un coffre au trésor. Dedans, un veston bleu parfaitement plié était soigneusement rangé. Quelques médailles étaient accrochées sur le côté ; médaille du meilleur soldat, médaille de la bravoure. En-dessous, le pantalon rouge typique qu'Arthur trouvait parfaitement ridicule. Les Français tenaient à la mode, mais un homme bien habillé n'en faisait pas un meilleur soldat, surtout s'il pouvait se voir à des kilomètres avec cette couleur criarde. Arthur se passa de commentaire et attendit que son père continue son histoire comme à son habitude.  


« Je venais de passer la majorité en 1870. Je suis allé combattre au front comme toi tu devras le faire. C'était une guerre dure et sanglante, qui ne dura qu'un an mais qui fut dévastatrice pour nous, la France. Les Allemands croient pouvoir gagner encore une fois, mais c'est se tromper. Ce sera une guerre courte et triomphante, comme toi tu seras triomphant.  


« Ce n'est pas parce que l'on a perdu que nos rangs n'étaient faits que de bons à rien. Certains étaient de vrais guerriers, certains que j'ai vu mourir d'autres que j'ai vu survivre. Tous étaient des héros. Et moi aussi. J'ai été félicité par le colonel et j'ai reçu ces médailles, preuve de ma grande bravoure, » il caressa ses deux médailles avec un air affectueux sur le visage « Je me suis battu, parfois échoué mais au fond de mon cœur j'avais gagné la guerre. Ma guerre à moi, car j'avais combattu comme un vrai chef et je suis devenu un véritable homme grâce à cela. »  


Le vieil homme ressortit un vieux fusil encrassé et rouillé. Il le caressa avec la même tendresse qu'il avait fait avec ses médailles.  


« Celui-là, c'était mon meilleur ami et le pire ennemi de tous mes ennemis. J'étais à peine un soldat débutant et je tirais comme un vrai guerrier. J'étais né pour cette guerre mon fils, et si l'armée était remplie de gens comme moi nous aurions sûrement gagné. Je veux que tu le gardes en souvenir, un souvenir qui se garde de père en fils. Un jour, tu le donneras à ton propre fils avec autant de fierté que je te le donne aujourd'hui. »  


Des larmes commencèrent à monter aux yeux du père mais il leva la tête et les essuya rapidement avec sa manche. Il reprit d'une voix tremblante :  


« Je veux que tu le prennes en gage de mon amour, Arthur, car je sais que tu es un homme fort. Je t'aime, mon fils. »  


L'homme prit son fils dans ses bras et le serra fortement. L'expression émotionnelle n'était pas le fort dans la famille du jeune homme, si bien qu'il en eut le souffle coupé et qu'une boule étrange commençait à lui monter à la gorge. Il enveloppa à son tour son père de ses bras, chose qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis qu'il était jeune enfant, et il enfonça sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Il était si peu habitué à l'émotion que des larmes tranquilles et silencieuses coulèrent jusqu'à la chemise de son père, mais pour une fois depuis bien longtemps il se sentit réellement en harmonie avec sa propre famille et son histoire.  


Alors qu'ils descendirent tous les deux du grenier, Arthur surprit sa mère en train de sangloter au milieu de la boutique. Les larmes avaient taché sa robe verte de petites marques humides et elle s'essuya les yeux avec son mouchoir en dentelle. Arthur resta planté là les bras ballants, surpris. Son père accourut pour lui prendre la main et l'embrasser tendrement.  


« Pourquoi pleures-tu ainsi ma chérie ?  


\- Mon fils part à la guerre, pourquoi je ne pleurerais pas ?  


\- Pleures des larmes de joie ma chère, ton fils reviendra victorieux, comme tous les autres. Regarde tous ces gens heureux dehors, l'air respire déjà la paix retrouvée !  


\- Et s'il mourait pour cette dite-paix ? Je ne pourrais pas le supporter.  


\- Il ne mourra pas, comme je ne suis pas mort en 1870. Tu te souviens dans l'état où tu étais quand j'étais parti ? Tu me disais presque adieu, et je suis retourné dans tes bras dès que la guerre était finie. Je t'ai vue pleurer encore une fois, mais cette fois c'était des larmes de joie ! Et souviens-toi comme on s'est aimé et comme on s'est épousé juste après ça. Arthur connaîtra le même chemin. Je te le promets. Toute la patrie te le promet. »  


Elle sembla se calmer. Elle hoqueta encore quelques sanglots mais les pleurs s'étaient arrêtés. Son père avait bercé sa femme de douces illusions, comme le pays avait bercé tous ses habitants de la même manière.  


Elle s'approcha d'Arthur et le prit par les épaules.  


« Ton père a raison, désolée d'avoir perdu la tête devant toi. Un fils ne devrait pas voir une mère pleurer ainsi. J'ai confiance en toi, mais comprends à quel point je suis inquiète. On envoie mon enfant se battre, et je prierai Dieu pour que tu nous reviennes. Je sais que tu te défendras comme une bête. Je t'aime encore plus que tout. »  
Elle le prit de nouveau dans ses bras mais Arthur ne fut pas prit de la même émotion qu'avec son père. Elle semblait moins dupe que lui, plus consciente et plus intelligente. Cela le rendit triste. Elle n'avait pas oublié que la guerre tuait les innocents, et Arthur n'était qu'un pauvre innocent.  


Tout le monde lui chantait des berceuses. « Les Boches, les Boches on les aura ! Les Boches, les Boches on les tuera ! » mais Arthur était assez grand pour ne plus être endormi par de petites comptines. Il avait l'impression d'être le seul à avoir gardé les pieds sur terre. Le seul saint d'esprit dans un asile ; le seul qu'on ne puisse pas duper et manipuler.  
« Bande de fous. Inconscients, » pensa-t-il.


	3. Chapitre 2

Arthur se trouvait à la gare, valise en main et long manteau sur les épaules. Ses parents l'accompagnaient et sa mère insistait pour lui tenir la main à chaque instant.  


« Je veux que tu te rappelles de moi pendant les moments difficiles. Garde ma chaleur en toi quand tu ne sauras plus à quoi penser. »  


Sa mère qui pleurait encore d'ailleurs, et qui avait essuyé de petits sanglots durant le voyage jusqu'à la gare qui allait envoyer son unique fils à la guerre.  


L'endroit était complètement noir de monde et le jeune garçon devait tenir les deux bras de ses parents pour ne pas les perdre dans la foule. Certains soldats étaient déjà dans le train et se penchaient à la fenêtre se poussant les uns les autres pour dire un dernier au revoir et embrasser une dernière fois les filles qu'ils aimaient. Ils leur lançaient leur chapeau et des promesses de victoire. Ils semblaient heureux et fiers ; déjà fiers de combattre des batailles qu'ils n'ont même pas encore combattus.  


La gare était aussi remplie de familles comme Arthur qui se disaient au revoir. Des femmes et des filles qui pleuraient leur mari, leur amant, leur frère ou leur ami. Des gens pleuraient peut-être la future perte de leur être le plus cher. Enfin certains réalisaient la gravité de la chose et ne restaient plus passifs.  


Des futurs soldats qui essayaient de les rassurer aussi, en pleurant parfois, « Tout ira bien, j'irai bien. Je vous enverrai des nouvelles dès que je le pourrai. Envoyez-moi des lettres aussi, comme ça je saurai pour quoi je me bats et pour que je puisse ne penser qu'à vous. » et pourtant ils se gardaient toujours en tête que la guerre sera courte. Peu de pertes, non ? Peu de chance d'y laisser la vie, alors. C'est ce qu'ils se disent tous.  


Arthur resta pensif. La foule lui faisait peur mais il était en même temps fasciné par toutes ces scènes qui se passaient devant lui. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un théâtre et que les acteurs défilaient entre eux. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il faillit perdre ses parents dans cette masse de gens.  


Il y a pour qui la guerre serait plus dur pourtant ; tous ceux venant de la campagne. On pouvait les repérer facilement par l'air plus craintif se peignait sur leur visage ; et même les jeunes campagnards n'étaient pas si avides de se battre que les autres. Les chevaux avaient été perquisitionnés pour les batailles, et qui allait aider à labourer les champs ? S'occuper des animaux ? La saison allait bientôt se finir et il fallait faire les moissons, tous les bras disponibles étaient indispensables pour ce genre de labeur. On sentait la campagne moins sereine.  


Arthur réussit à voir son ami Francis de loin. Il était l'un des seuls garçons à porter les cheveux longs dans la ville et il était facile à repérer. D'instinct, il se dirigea vers lui, délaissant ses parents pendant un moment. Francis lui fit une accolade dès qu'il l'aperçut.  


« Arthur, mon ami ! J'avais peur de ne pas te revoir depuis un moment.  


\- Moi aussi. On se perdra sûrement dans toute cette guerre.  


\- On restera solidaires, même loin de l'autre. Tu me promets de penser à moi et moi je penserai à toi, hein ?  


\- Je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon seul ami. Je serai seul là-bas, je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire. Je n'ai pas envie de faire copain-copain avec d'autres. On sera trop à l'étroit tous, je n'aime pas ça.  


\- Tu vois toujours autant les choses du mauvais côté. Tu rencontreras forcément de nouvelles personnes. Regarde tout ce beau monde ! »  


Francis leva grand les bras vers tous les soldats, comme un chef d'orchestre ouvre les bras à ses musiciens. Cet homme est toujours de bonne humeur quoi qu'il arrive, pensa Arthur. Il aimait leurs traits opposés qui pourtant s'attiraient.  


« Tu as toujours l'air aussi morose. Pourquoi vois-tu toujours tout en noir ? Je ne te comprendrai jamais, mon Arthur ; mais ce n'est pas grave. Ça te fait peur mais je te promets qu'on restera ensemble, même si c'est par pensée. Qu'est-ce que je peux te dire pour que je puisse t'enlever cet air maussade ?  


\- Dis-moi que tu comprends l'enjeu de ce qu'il va se passer. Que tu comprends la gravité de la situation. Essaie de me comprendre, la guerre n'a jamais été la solution et tout le monde ici la voit comme quelque chose de positif. On y perd tous quelque chose. Qu'est-ce que tu feras si je meurs ? Qu'est-ce que je ferai si tu meurs ? Aie l'air au moins un tant soit peu inquiet pour moi. Dis-moi que tu n'es pas comme tous ces inconscients et que tu y comprends quelque chose, et que tu n'es pas autant bercé par toutes ces illusions. »  


Francis soupira et leva les yeux au ciel d'un air théâtral, comme il le faisait toujours. Il prit Arthur par les épaules.  


« Et toi dis-moi que tu comprends que ce ne sera pas long, et dis-moi qui tu as au moins un peu de fierté pour le pays et la patrie. Sois un fils de France, nom d'un chien ! Tu ne vas pas te battre contre n'importe qui. Je ne suis pas bercé d'illusion, je suis enveloppé de réalité. Aie confiance en ton ami, non ?  


\- Oui, peut-être. Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que tu as raison.  


\- Tu vois quand tu veux. »  


Arthur avait dit ces mots pour le rassurer. Il n'avait toujours pas changer d'avis, et il n'en changera jamais.  


Il fut soudain prit d'une angoisse lui prenant à la gorge. Je suis soldat, sembla-t-il à peine réaliser. Il allait se battre, il allait être sur le front, il allait devoir tuer, il allait devoir souffrir et vivre vents et marrées. Il ne voulait pas. Il voulait rester dans sa ville, il voulait rester dans sa boutique, dans sa si petite chambre à l'étage et dans son lit. Il se sentit comme un enfant, et la foule l'embrassant lui donna l'impression d'être encore plus minuscule. Il ne pouvait pas changer les choses, il ne pouvait pas prédire le futur et c'est ce qui l'enrageait le plus. Il aurait aimé montrer aux autres les images qui se passaient dans sa tête, toutes ces scènes d'horreur qu'il imaginait déjà, tous ces cadavres qu'il voyait déjà. Il voulait que tous entendent les pluies de balles, qu'ils sentent l'affreuse odeur de la maladie, qu'il s'enlisent dans la boue et qu'ils respirent la poudre à canon à plein poumon. Il voulait qu'ils voient tout ça, mais ils demeuraient tous sourds.  


Alors que ses pensées et sa peur s'emballaient, il fut prit à nouveau par le bras alors qu'il entendait le train siffler.  


« Dépêche-toi mon fils, il faut monter maintenant. »  


Son père le regardait avec les yeux luisants mais aucune pleur, contrairement à sa mère qui avait fini par sortir son mouchoir. Arthur leur donna une forte accolade avant de les quitter pour la dernière fois.  


« Je vous enverrai de mes nouvelles dès que je pourrai ! Pensez à moi aussi, s'il-vous-plaît. »  


Francis le prit par le bras et l'emmena rapidement à la porte du train.  


Les wagons étaient encore plus remplis que la gare et les gens encore plus les uns sur les autres. Tout ça tourbillonna autour d'Arthur et il eut comme l'impression qu'il allait s'évanouir mais Francis le tenait toujours fermement par les bras.  


« Allez, viens Arthur ; on va se trouver une place pour nous deux. »  


Les plafonds étaient remplis de gros sacs à dos et Arthur lui-même avait du mal à garder le sien en place. Il slaloma entre tous les hommes debout et encore à la fenêtre des wagons mais Francis avait semblé trouver deux dernières places assises pour eux-deux.  


« Viens, vite, dépêche-toi. »  


Son ami le précipita sur les deux derniers sièges de libre et ils s'assirent. Arthur enlaça fortement son sac entre ses bras, essayant de calmer ses angoisses, le cœur battant jusqu'à exploser sa poitrine. Trois autres hommes étaient assis devant eux mais ils ne semblèrent même pas lancer un regard aux deux amis ; trop occupés à garder le nez contre la vitre. Arthur serra les jambes et rentra les genoux ; il voulait retourner dans sa bulle, il voulait rentrer chez lui. Lui qui pensait n'avoir aucun attachement pour Paris, il était maintenant terrorisé de quitter sa ville.  


Le jeune homme leva enfin la tête de ses épaules et regarda à travers la vitre. Ses parents étaient sur le bord de la gare et lui envoyaient des baiser de loin. Il se leva à son tour, poussant sans faire exprès ses voisins et sortit lui aussi la tête de la vitre  
« Au revoir maman, au revoir papa ! Je vous aime fort aussi, je vous embrasse ! Pensez à moi et envoyez-moi des photos, de vous et de la ville s'il-vous-plaît ! »  


Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux ; il ne voulait pas non plus quitter ses chers parents, un de ses seuls attachement à Paris. Sa mère lui avait donné des sucreries de la boutique, des cartes postales et des photos de famille. Il serra son sac encore plus fort contre son cœur.  


Il se rassit alors que le train siffla de plus belle et commença doucement à rouler et bercer gentiment ses voyageurs alors que les autres soldats criaient leur dernier adieu.  


Francis enveloppa son épaule de son bras et l'attira vers lui.  


« Je te disais qu'on resterait ensemble, petit ! »  


La présence de Francis réussit à réconforter légèrement Arthur. Ce dont il avait le plus peur, c'était d'être seul ; malgré les milliers de soldats qui seraient présents et la masse de monde autour de lui. Il avait peur de perdre Francis, qu'il meurt ou juste qu'ils ne se battent pas ensemble au combat, peur des autres en général, peur qu'on l'oublie et peur qu'on ne pense pas à lui. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait simplement peur de mourir.  


Il tourna la tête vers le paysage qui commença lentement à bouger en se rongeant les ongles. Il avait tout le temps de songer à ses pires angoisses jusqu'à l'arrivée à destination.  


Il avait tellement peur.


	4. Chapitre 3

Avant de partir pour la campagne, le train fit une escale pour que les jeunes soldats prennent le vêtement militaire et les armes.  


L'endroit était triste et glauque mais pas pour tout le monde ; Arthur voyait ces hommes content de revêtir l'habit de soldat comme s'ils s'habillaient pour un samedi soir. Il dut faire la queue comme tout le monde pour pouvoir s'enregistrer dans le formulaire. Il se plaça devant le commandant qui semblait déjà las de son travail et dit froidement d'une voix terne : « Arthur Kirkland, Paris. » L'homme derrière son bureau acquiesça silencieusement derrière sa grande moustache parsemé de teinte grise.  


Ensuite il alla prendre son fusil. C'était la première fois qu'il tenait une arme dans les mains et l'objet lui sembla lourd, si lourd. Lourd comme la responsabilité qui en tombait, et il avait l'impression de déjà porter tous les efforts de guerre sur ses épaules. Il s'habituait à peine à l'idée de devenir soldat et le fusil qui allait lui servir à tuer le pesait de plus en plus sur le moral.  


L'habit lui semblait des plus ridicules. Un pantalon rouge criard et bouffant, rien de mieux pour se faire avoir par les ennemis derrière les barbelés. Les autres garçons étaient fiers de le porter, symbole de leur unité pour la France et preuve de leur courage à la guerre. Tout le monde se complimentait les uns les autres : « Quel bel habit ! Les Français sont vraiment à la pointe de la mode, même en situation de crise. »  


L'atmosphère humide et chaude de chaleur humaine étouffa Arthur. Il était au bord d'une nouvelle attaque de panique et chercha Francis partout du regard. Ce dernier était en train de se faire couper les cheveux, à la rigueur de l'aspect militaire. Arthur regardait ces mèches blondes tomber lourdement sur le sol, triste à l'idée que son ami perde ce qui le différenciait des hommes de l'époque. Il le trouvait plus beau avec ses cheveux ondulés aux épaules.  


Francis n'était pas plus heureux de se faire tondre ainsi. Ses cheveux étaient toute sa fierté et il en prenait le plus grand soin. Ils faisaient son plus grand charme, et Arthur devait avouer qu'il en était un peu jaloux. Un moment il avait pensé à laisser pousser les siens mais ses parents lui interdisaient formellement.  


« Tire pas cette tronche Francis, les cheveux ça repousse.  


\- Et pendant combien de temps dis-moi ? » s'écria l'autre d'un air mélodramatique comme il avait l'habitude de faire.  


Arthur ria. Son ami avait toujours tendance à tout dramatiser, même les choses les plus futiles ; et même si cela l'énervait habituellement il était content de voir que Francis n'avait pas encore perdu sa personnalité unique. Cela le rassura un moment, et il se sentait beaucoup plus serein en présence de son ami. Il priait silencieusement les dieux pour qu'ils ne furent pas séparés, mais pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait avoué.  


Après leur escale, tous les soldats marchaient les uns derrière les autres sur les petites routes de campagne afin d'arriver à destination. Tous étaient vêtis du vêtement militaire au pantalon rouge bouffant qu'Arthur détestait tant. Il ressassait ce moment froid où il attendait en file indienne pour recevoir arme et vêtement ; où il disait son nom d'un ton machinal à un commandait qui fatigué de son travail. Il trouvait l'habit déjà stupide dans la malle de son père mais il se sentait encore plus ridicule en le portant ; beaucoup trop chaud, beaucoup trop rouge, beaucoup trop criard.  


Tous défilaient au pas militaire. Certains plaisantaient entre eux, d'autres discutaient simplement avec leurs frères d'arme. Arthur avait même aperçut des hommes arracher de petites fleurs blanches sur le bord de la route pour les mettre dans le canon de leur fusil. « Ils seront moins heureux lorsqu'ils passeront l'arme à gauche, » pensa Arthur.  


Il faisait chaud sous ce soleil de campagne, où le silence était rompu par le doux sons des grillons et autres petits insectes, ainsi que le brouhaha provenant de la troupe. Avec ses grandes plantes, ses jolies fleurs et son grand ciel bleu dégagé, l'endroit sentait la sérénité et les bonnes herbes. Mais là où la plupart voyait un parterre délicieux au regard, Arthur voyait déjà les sentiers jonchés de cadavres, sentait l'odeur de la mort au lieu du parfum du miel et des pétales et entendait le dernier soupir des condamnés à la place du chant des oiseaux. Il souhaitait encore que les autres aient sa vision et qu'ils soient moins aveugle aux atrocités qui allaient se dérouler sous leurs yeux. Il soupira encore d'un air las et fatigué.  


Cependant, il était bien heureux d'admirer ce beau paysage qu'il n'avait jamais pu voir auparavant. Il avait jusque-là seulement vécu à Paris et n'avait marché que sur ses dalles bien rangées. Le bruit et la sensation de la terre en-dessous de ses bottes lui prodiguaient un doux plaisir de l'inconnu et de l'inhabituel. Il était finalement content de quitter Paris pour de nouveaux horizons mais il était attristé de savoir que ces si beaux lieux allaient bientôt être ravagés et détruits. « C'est injuste, » rumina-t-il.  


Francis marchait à ses côtés, aussi fier qu'il pouvait l'être. Il parlait de cette douce saison mais Arthur l'entendait à peine, trop perdu dans ses pensées.  


« Mon bon Arthur, sens-moi cet air frai ! C'est autre chose que les vapeurs et les voitures de Paris, non ? Lève la tête un peu, regarde moi ce ciel si bleu ! Et ces fleurs, ne sont-elles pas merveilleuses ? Oh, toute cette beauté m'inspire tant de belles choses, tu ne peux pas savoir ! Avec l'odeur de la victoire, celle de ces doux parfums fleurissants ne pouvaient que bien se marier. Lève la tête un peu, je t'ai dit ! »  


Il lui jeta un coup de coude dans les côtes pour faire réagir son ami. Arthur émit un petit « Oh ! » de surprise et de douleur et renvoya la pareil à Francis, en frappant un peu plus fort. Les deux commencèrent à se chamailler gentiment comme des enfants, et Arthur rit joyeusement, oubliant quelques instants ses tristes pensées.  


« Voilà ce que je veux entendre, mon ami ! Cesse d'être toujours morose, je te préfère gai et gentillet. »  


Des jeunes filles se tenaient sur les balcons des jolies maisons en bois. Penchées, elles saluaient les soldats de leur main fine, les encourageant parfois en criant de leur voix mélodieuse. Elles étaient belles avec le soleil qui rayonnait sur leur cheveux et la lumière qui se reflétait sur leur visage. Il n'y avait pas plus beau spectacle au milieu de ce charmant paysage pour les soldats qui se donnaient comme dans une troupe de théâtre.  


Beaucoup ne résistaient pas à leur charme, certains leur renvoyaient leur salut en s'écriant. D'autres, un peu plus rustres, les sifflait sans honte. Ceux qui se sentaient plus poètes cueillaient des fleurs et faisaient mine de leur offrir.  


Francis n'était pas non plus indifférent. Arthur lui savait un faible pour les belles filles, et il en salue une en particulier d'un grand geste du bras et en s'écriant : « Salut, ma jolie ! Vous êtes aussi belle que vos fleurs. » Arthur entendit la fille glousser et pouvait voir une mignonne teinte rose colorer ses joues rondes.  


Seulement, Arthur était le seul à rester insensible à tous ces charmes contrairement à ses camarades. D'un naturel plutôt timide, jamais il ne se permettait de complimenter une fille « Tu es trop coincé ! Détends-toi un peu, » lui disait souvent Francis ; mais, à dire vrai, Arthur n'avait jamais été très réceptif à la beauté des femmes. Il savait reconnaître lorsqu'une fille était jolie mais jamais il n'en fut sensible comme son ami. Parfois il le feignait pour se fondre dans la masse et ne pas avoir l'air ridicule quand ses amis parlaient de demoiselles, mais aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne et après plusieurs relations désastreuses avec la gente féminine, il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé une femme.  


Ainsi, il resta impassible aux jeunes filles qui exhibaient avec délicatesse leur décolté pour retenir un peu plus l'attention des soldats. Arthur les entendait avec leurs remarques un brin machistes, parfois carrément vulgaires, et il détestait cela. Il préférait encore lorsqu'ils parlaient du ciel et des fleurs.  


Un poil énervé, il préféra regarder autour de soi. Il aperçut rapidement un jeune garçon qui marchait à ses côtés et à qui il n'avait pas prêté attention jusque-là. Il croisa rapidement ses yeux ; l'autre lui sourit timidement un instant avant de baisser la tête et de s'éloigner.  


Arthur ne pensait pas l'avoir entendu depuis le début de la marche, et il apprécia le fait qu'il ne s'extasiait pas non plus autant que ses camarades devant le spectacle de jeunes filles.  


C'était un garçon des champs, il le sentait. Un garçon de ferme, qui allait manquer à sa famille pour les moissons et le travail à la maison. Tout en lui sentait la campagne et la banlieue parisienne ; ses cheveux blonds comme la paille, son teint mate des gens qui travaillent sous le soleil et ses bras bâtis de ceux qui effectuent de durs labeurs. Ce n'était pas un Parisien, sûrement pas. Il n'en avait pas la mine paresseuse et suffisante.  


C'était un garçon jeune aussi, beaucoup trop jeune pour cette guerre. À peine dix-huit ans, pensa Arthur. Ce n'était pas une bonne période pour commencer une belle jeunesse. Arthur éprouvait presque de la pitié pour ce – très – jeune homme. C'était injuste, on ne devrait pas passer ses jeunes années à combattre et à tuer pour Dieu ne sait combien de temps. Rien n'était juste dans cette guerre.  


D'autant plus que cet inconnu sentait l'innocence à plein nez. Il avait l'air niais, mais de la niaiserie des adolescents qui découvrent encore la vie. C'était un gamin des champs, un gamin qui sentait la campagne et ses terres et sa paille fraîche, c'était un garçon d'été qui allait découvrir le dur automne et ses feuilles mortes.  
Arthur s'étonna de se prendre autant pitié pour quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais ce garçon était le symbole de toute la cruauté qui allait s'abattre dans les rangs. Des gamins à peine sortis de l'adolescence qui devaient se conduire comme des hommes, des soldats et des tueurs. Aucun d'eux n'avaient encore la carrure psychologique pour supporter cela, et Arthur n'osait pas imaginer l'impact que cela aurait sur eux après la guerre finie.  


La guerre était injuste, bien sûr, mais elle était encore plus cruelle pour ces jeunes hommes-là.


End file.
